


The Beginning

by PinkImpala68



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkImpala68/pseuds/PinkImpala68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg prepares to reveal his feelings to Nick for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

Greg has been secretly in love with Nick Stokes for several years. He has kept this love of his friend to himself because he would rather has his friend than anything else but recently things have changed at the lab that has Greg changing his mind: Warrick's death, the departure of Grissom and Sara. These events have given Greg the courage to admit his feelings to Nick. 

Nick is sitting on his bed staring at his closet trying to decide what to wear to his dinner with Greg. He was awestruck when Greg approached him about dinner and asked that he dress for dinner. Nick has been in love with Greg since he first saw that spiked hair, brown eyed and wide wonderful smile 9 years earlier. He wanted nothing more than to tell him that he loved him but was afraid. But here he was sitting and deciding what to wear. Nick finally decided on dark blue pants, light blue silk shirt and dark dress shoes. Nick showered and used his favorite cologne, Cool Water. He was ready for his date with Greg. 

Greg was putting the finishing touches on dinner. He was making Nick, grilled Salmon, roasted asparagus and a green salad and dessert was a lovely cheesecake. Greg then went to finish getting dressed. He chose black dress pants, a dark red shirt that brings out his hair and eye color and dark dress shoes. Greg was nervous but determined. No matter what happens Nick is going to know about his love for him. 

At 6 pm, Greg heard a knock on his door and he opened it and saw Nick. Greg was proud of himself he was able to control the drool factor because to him, Nick looked absolutely sexy. Nick on the other hand has his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Greg was a wet dream come to life. Greg finally found his voice and invited Nick in and offered him a glass of wine. After a few minutes of small talk, Greg served dinner. Neither one of them talked, they just ate dinner and looked at each other when the other was not looking. 

After dessert and coffee, Greg looked at Nick and said, "Nick, I have something very important to tell you. Please hear me out before you say anything." with a deep breath Greg continues, " I have been in love with you for several years. I have always been afraid to tell you but recently I have needed to tell you. I understand if you do not feel the same way but I had to tell you. I hope this does not jeopardize our friendship but I wanted you to know." Nick just looked at Greg, then very slowly Nick stood and walked over to Greg and placed a very gentle hand under Greg's chin and lifted his head. Then Nick leaned down to Greg and gave Greg the longest, slowest and most passionate kiss he has ever given. When Nick was done, he looked at Greg and said "I have been in love with since the day you smiled at me with your big chocolate brown eyes and I never want to be without you again." 

Greg then took Nick's hand and led him to his bedroom where the two of them lit candles. After slowly undressing each other, Greg and Nick proceeded to make love to each other all night.


End file.
